A Return To (Ab)Normalcy
by dramione8210
Summary: What will happen when Hermione Granger, newly named Head Girl goes back to Hogwarts without Harry and Ron? What will happen when she realizes Draco Malfoy is named Head Boy, and she'll be forced to work with him all year? Will it end up being a nightmare, or a dream come true? Rated MA for later chapters.


**August 15th**

Hermione Granger had just woken up to what promised to be another depressing day at the Burrow. It was hard to imagine that she used to love spending time here; it didn't feel like the same place where she had spent countless holidays laughing and celebrating with her friends. After the war, after Fred's death, nothing was the same; there was no longer any laughter here, and even talking too loud felt wrong somehow. She would have left the Burrow, and went back to her parents' place to escape the overwhelming misery. However, so far she'd had no luck finding where her parents had moved when they left for Australia after she'd wiped their memories of her and the life they'd lived previously, and the idea of going back to the empty house seemed even worse to her.

She sighed as she pulled on a clean shirt and jeans and went downstairs for breakfast. Harry and Ginny were seated next to each other at the table, with Ron sitting across from Harry, Hermione sat down next to him. Mrs. Weasley must have decided to go back upstairs after she finished cooking and plating everything, she was prone to sudden bursts of tears, and hated crying in front of her family.

As she settled in for another silent meal, four important looking owls flew through the window, dropping something in each of their laps before gliding back to the sill to wait patiently. Hermione quickly looked down at her letter to see what this could possibly be about, what she saw thrilled her to the core.

Hermione Granger

Ginevra Weasley's Bedroom

The Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole,

Devon

Nobody addressed letters to her like that, nobody that is except for Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking over at Ron she could see he had an almost identical envelope in his own hand, which he was looking at quizzically. She excitedly tore open her envelope to read:

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _We at Hogwarts feel that since many students did not attend their final year at Hogwarts, and since those who did attend did not receive a proper education, that it is necessary that the year be repeated to ensure that all students are given the opportunity to go into the world as fully qualified witches and wizards. Since you may have already received numerous job offers, and possibly accepted one already, we will of course understand if you decide against attending this final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please enclose an answer regarding your decision of attendance with the owl which gave you this letter. We look forward to seeing you September the 1st._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

A large grin broke across her face at the idea of attending another year at Hogwarts, she had planned to move into the House of Black at Harry's invitation, along with Ron and Ginny (once she finished her 7th year) but that would have to wait. Hermione looked up to see Ginny frowning at her letter. "What's wrong Gin?" Hermione asked her; curious at what could be causing the young witch to look so dismayed.

"It says here that I'm going to have to repeat 6th year," Ginny replied, her voice sounding extremely frustrated. "Something about how we didn't receive a proper education last year, so it all needs to be redone."

"Maybe it's for the best," Hermione said, in a reassuring tone, "I mean, I'm sure you had much larger worries than your grades and studying last year, and Merlin only knows what they were teaching with Voldemort in charge."

"Merlin, Hermione, can't you manage to go five minutes without being an insufferable know-it-all" Ron snapped.

Hermione looked at him, hurt in her eyes, but he was staring at his letter, refusing to acknowledge her. Her relationship with Ron since the war had been nothing but a trial. Officially, they were dating, but he certainly didn't act like it. He was almost constantly angry with everyone, ready to snap at the slightest perceived provocation, and lately it had seemed every word out her mouth was a provocation to him. The only time he wasn't angry at her was when he wanted something, namely sex, which thus far Hermione had denied him. _How could he expect her to want to make love when all he did was yell at and insult her?_ This however, only seemed to make Ron angrier, it was a vicious cycle that she hoped leaving the Burrow, and all of its misery with it, would mend.

"Ron! How dare you speak to Hermione like that," Ginny glared at her brother. "Of course she's right; I barely learned anything last year, I was just excited to be starting my final year, but come to think on it, I would have been seriously behind and been struggling to catch up."

Harry looked to Hermione; "I'm pretty sure I don't have to ask whether you'll be attending," he smiled at her.

"Well of course I will Harry, an education is seriously important, and as I haven't decided yet what I'm going to do with my life, it's not like I'm delaying anything," she frowned, "I guess you and Ron won't be coming with me, will you?" she asked, a little sadly.

"Sorry Hermione, but we aren't. We've both always wanted to be Aurors, and we've already been offered positions with the Ministry. Imagine if we went back and got bad grades on our NEWTs, we might lose the jobs we already have," Harry said, a hint of nerves in his voice at just the idea of losing his dream job. "Plus, with all the Death Eaters that managed to flee instead of being sent to Azkaban, and how many Aurors died in the war, it's more important than ever that we begin our training as soon as possible," Harry concluded, shaking his head in consternation at the idea of how many Death Eaters remained at large.

"I understand Harry, they need you down at the Ministry, it just feels weird, attending Hogwarts without you and Ron," Hermione said, a little dismayed at the idea of going back without her two best friends.

"Hermione you dropped something" Ginny said, pointing under the table. Hermione looked to see that she had indeed dropped a third piece of parchment that must have been in her envelope. _Odd there are usually only two sheets of parchment with our Hogwarts news, the main letter, and the supplies list_. She picked it up and read:

 _Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,_

 _Congratulations are in order; you have been selected as Head Girl. Please remain in the Great Hall after the Start of Term Feast to have your duties and privileges fully explained to you, receive your schedule, and meet the Head Boy, who will be your partner throughout the year. Afterwards you will be shown to your private dormitory and shown where the Head Boy's dormitory is for convenience in finding each other for your shared duties._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 _P.S. Congratulations my dear, I know how hard you've worked for this, I could not think of a more deserving candidate. I am so proud of you._

Hermione couldn't contain the enormous grin that spread across her face. She thought nothing could have pleased her more after finding out she was going back to Hogwarts, but this was the plum in her pudding.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny asked. Hermione not trusting herself to speak, as McGonagall's post script had made her throat tighten a little, she handed the letter to Ginny, which she immediately started reading, with Harry hovering over her shoulder so he could see too. "Congrats Hermione, although I have to say this isn't really unexpected is it?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I mean you are top of your class and never break the rules, well unless it had to do with saving the wizarding world," Harry chucked, "I'm so happy for you Hermione, nobody deserves to be Head Girl more than you."

Still staring at the letter, Ginny let out a happy shriek. "Do you think McGonagall will allow sleepovers? I'd love to get to do girl's nights once in a while," Ginny asked face flushed with excitement at the idea.

"I don't know," Hermione said, brows furrowed, "but I'll ask McGonagall after the feast, Gin." Hermione grinned. She had noticed Ron hadn't bothered to congratulate her, it hurt a bit, but she wasn't going to let his sour mood drag her down, not today.

Hermione went over to one of the kitchen drawers, took out a piece of parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill and began to write:

 _Dear Headmistress McGonagall,_

 _I, Hermione Granger, will most certainly be coming back to Hogwarts and am greatly looking forward to the year ahead. Thank you for trusting me with such an important position as Head Girl, I promise I will not let you down. I also want to thank you for your supportive post script, it really meant a lot to me. I must also let you know, Harry and Ron will not be coming back to Hogwarts for a final year, seeing as they have already received job offers as Aurors, and how important it is that they begin training immediately._

 _Wishing you well and excited to see you soon,_

 _Hermione Granger_

* * *

Well there it is, the first chapter of my Dramione fanfiction. Please rate and review, this is my first story, so I will greatly appreciate any and all constructive criticism that'll help me improve as a writer. Thanks for reading!


End file.
